justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kht48/My Opinions
Here are my opinions on Just Dance 2015 and how the next game could be even better! 'Style - 9 / 10' I am very impressed with the style of each dance. It is very diverse and unique so that way people can enjoy what they love! The only thing though that they can improve on, even though I saw very little of this issue, is to make newer themes. I like the new themes or the addition of themes in the game, but I feel like they could add some other themes that I find cool. That will be put into another blog. But, overall, they have massively improved. 'Variety - 6 / 10' I had to lower the bar this year. First of all, unlike most of the other games (which have 45+ songs) this one only had 41, the second lowest amount of songs in a game. The second flaw was that they did not introduce any new genres into the game, which I found dissapointing. What they could improve on in this section is finding more of a variety or a wider selection of songs or genres to choose from, which is also why Style did not get a perfect 10, because there wasn't any new originality. 'Moves - 8 / 10' I really loved the move set in the gameplays. They all had some special difficulty into each one that made it the best it can be. The problem is though, in some songs, they have set the bar a bit too high for some of them. I am fine with some of them being harder than others, but some kind of took it a bit to the extreme. I'm talking about Tetris and Holding Out For A Hero. Next, time maybe they could make them harder in a fun way, because after all, it is a party game. 'Changes/Features - 2 / 10' This was the part where I was clearly unhappy. First of all, they removed the battle mode, my most favorite mode ever. Second of all, they only have 8 alternates (or 9 depending on the region). Really? 8? Last time (not including mashups, but including On-Stage and Battles because technically, they count), there was a total of 32 alternates. The total this year is only 1/4 the amount last year. The other sad thing is that I only found one of them actually fun, The Campfire Dance. Other than that, I was not attracted at all. They did not even move that much in those songs. It's called an alternate for a reason, and I am not that happy this year. The thing I did like though was the removal of the difficulty settings. What they can work on is: *Returning the Battles, and giving it a great comeback. *Making the alternates more satisfying, because if they were meant to be funny, I never found any humour in it at all from the start. *Like I said before, adding more variety/ a wider selection. 'DLC - 3 / 10' Dissapointing. Just dissapointing. Nothing but recycles. Total Rating: 5.6 out of 10. I am not liking that..... Category:Blog posts